A New Age
by Blu45
Summary: The JSA brought to a new more modern era, the 1980s!
1. Issue 1: Old Beginnings Start Brand New

Issue 1: Old Beginnings Start Brand New

Keystone City, Michigan 1985  
"Today we're going to take an in-depth look at Superman due to the upcoming two-year anniversary of his appearance. We'll look into what he's done, what he's said, and what that means for the average American at home. That when we come back this is Dan Rather, CBS news," blurted out of the television in the lab.

A middle-aged man scooted about moving his test tube and chemicals around. He looked up at the television and squinted his eyes at it then sighed. He tuned, "Jason could you hand me that vile over there?"

"No problem professor," the young man replied as he went to look for the tube.

The young man's ocean-colored eyes scanned the small lab. "This one?" he asked holding one of the bottles up.

"Yes, please hand it here,"

"Aight,"

As he went to hand it away, he fell and the vile went into the sky. The professor's eyes widened to the point of almost leaping out of his sockets on his worn face. "I got it!" Jason shouted.

Jumping back up, he leaped for the vile. He caught it, then slammed back on the ground landing on his rear. "Mr. Garrick?" the professor quietly said.

"Yes sir?"

The older man waited a small moment, closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath in and out. "Do you have, the slightest clue on how much the school gives to this chemistry lab? Or for that matter how much the state lends to education? Hmm?"

Jason licked his lips and gazed off for a second, his heartbeat a good bit faster than before, "Well not particularly, but I never really did pay attention those government classes. Ya know?" he said with a smirk.

The professor stared with a blank expression, "The answer for my questions was not enough. If it ended up spilling it'd cost the school more money than we can afford to spend, and god only knows what it would do to you. Don't let it get that close to happening again Jason,"

"Yes sir"

"Alright well I suppose you've been here long enough it's already 5. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay, bye Professor Clariss. See you tomorrow," the young man said as he left the lab.

Cairo, Egypt  
The plane landed, as she stepped out, she could hardly see anything in front of her. Sand covered her view, "Well, it is a desert," she thought to herself. Her blonde her flew in the African air; she constantly had to push it away just to see. The woman had finally gotten off the final step, a local man walked up to her. "Pardon me Miss, are you Shiera Sanders?"

"Yes, are you here to take me to the site?"

"Yes, my name is Bast," he said with a smile escorting her to his jeep.

As she entered the vehicle her eyes squinted, and her face clenched. The sun was directly on her now. "Miss, would you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Its fine with me," Sheira replied with a grin.

"*The Reds have begun to leave Afghanistan. No one is aware of how this new Afghani government will function or interact on the world stage. Gorbachev says this could be a new model for other communist states to follow. Regan says that this is a dark day for the free world*"

Shiera kept looking out into the desert sand, seeking an answer to her past. However, an answer for the future awaits.

Iowa, USA  
"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the train screeched as it tugged across Midwestern America. In the front sat a single man, watching the fields of flat land as the train passed it by. "So, this is what I do now," the man said with a sigh.

He was a rather young 24, light blonde hair, and the eyes of an emerald. He slouched in his seat continuing to converse with himself about the misfortune of his situation. "So, we can make bombs to level cities, machines made to go to the depths of the ocean, and even send people to the moon, but in 1985 I still have to carry the government's stuff by train,"

He made a long face and rubbed his eyes, "Someone kill me now,"

He turned on the radio to try and distract from his current situation "The mysterious figure known as the Batman has been plaguing the New England city of Gotham for a little over a year now. Deciding to take justice into his own hands, the Batman has been gunning down Gotham's criminal underground and even some of the city's most prominent wealthy individuals,"

Hawaii, USA  
A warm breeze swept through the air of the forest. A single woman drove through, her fire-like hair flowing in the wind as she went. She smiled as the warm Hawaiian air hit her face. She kept driving until she arrived at the laboratory. She walked in and met with the other scientists. "Dann did anything change with the volcano?" one of the others asked the woman.

"No, all the tests read the same as they did before," she admitted.

"Dann! There's a call for you, its your mom!" another scientist shouted from across the room.

The young lady tilted her head a bit from the news of her mother calling. "What does she want?" Dann muttered to herself.

Dann walked up to the phone and began to talk. Everyone else in the lab just went about their day as they would've anyway. The compared and contrasted all the studies they had done on the volcanoes of the island. They discussed all the most minute details to make sure they didn't miss anything. However, something made them stop. One by one they all stopped what they were doing because they heard a noise. They heard sobbing, and they walked toward the sound as they noticed it. The men and women found Dann curled up in a ball in tears. One of them kneeled down, put her hand ON Dann's shoulders and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dann looked up and saw everyone around her. She wiped the tears off her face, stood up, and readjusted her lab coat. She began to walk and began to explain, "I need to take some time off,"

"Why what happened?" the scientist from before asked.

"My brother has gone M.I.A." she said as she left out of the room.


	2. Issue 2: Revival

Issue 2: Revival

Keystone City, Michigan  
"So how's that job hunt going?" Jason asked.

The man sitting across the table looked like a vision from the future for the young man. The brown hair on his head looked dull compared to Jason's with white hair going down the sides of his head. Wrinkles were features the man's face was familiar with. His eyes looked worn down from its years. The man looked at Jason for a second then let out his answer, "No, couldn't find anything this week Jay,"

Jay gazed up from eating, "Look you're gonna be fine dad. The economy is on the up so just wait you'' find something,"

The older man looked up at Jay and saw his grin. "I guess you're right. I still have awhile until I'm out, so I got some time. How's things at the school?" he said as he began to eat.

"Well I'm not really sure what Professor Clariss has me doing. He hasn't told me half of what the chemicals even are. I went to the school about the whole situation last week, the dean said they know what's going on and the whole thing checks out,"

"Well I'm sure you're gonna find out what it is don't worry about it," his father replied, "And thanks for having me and letting me eat but its getting late, but I have to get home,"

"No problem,"

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" the phone began to ring, Jay walked over to pick up the landline. He stood there for a few moments, a series of yes sirs and okays went, and he hung up. *sigh* "Guess I have to go back to lab he needs help"

"He needs to start paying you,"

"Truer words never spoken,"

The two hugged, and both left getting in their trucks and driving off. Jay drove down to the lab and saw giant flames coming out of the lab, "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" shouted a voice from inside the fiery building.

"Clariss!" Jay said as he rushed into the building.

He tackled down the door. Flames were everywhere, the entire place was the color of the sun. Softly a voice came from the ground, "Jason… down here,"

Jay looked down and saw his professor, "Professor Clariss what happened?"

"Take this before they come back," the man said as he faintly tried to hand Jay a test tube with some kind of white smoke inside.

"Professor, I have to get you to a hospital,"

"GO!"

Then the door to another section of the lab busted open. Three men came out covered from head to toe all in black. Masks shielding their faces, all three looking about 6'2, and all three had their eyes focused on Jay. The group bolted for the young man.

Jason grabbed the tube and dashed out the exit. As he got back in his truck the trio had just opened the exit door. Jay hit the accelerator as fast as he could. He drove for a few minutes he got out on a road to nowhere just flat land surrounding it just like countless ones throughout the Midwest. 'Thank God I lost them' he thought letting a sigh of relief. Then he began to hear a peculiar noise. "that can't be- "Jay said as he listened some more.

The noise persisted, Jay looked out of his window and was horrified. "No, that can't- "he remarked as he saw his pursuers. The three were in the sky, being propelled in the air by the fire coming from their shoes.

He looked back onto the road in front of him "Okay, they have rocket boots, okay. Its, its, its not okay. Oh god they have rocket boots!" he shouted as he pushed down on the gas as fast he possibly could. The men weren't letting up, every ounce of land the truck went, they were behind it. Jay looked out again to look at them. One man extended his arm, parts of the gauntlet around it pushed out revealing a hole. UP from the hole came a small projectile, cylindric in nature, it was white with a red painted tip and red painted wings on the end. Jay's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD ITS A ROCKET!"

The man shot the projectile at the truck, before it could hit the vehicle Jay grabbed the vile and leaped out. Just as he was getting out the rocket hit; a giant explosion occurred behind him sending Jay flying several feet. As he landed, the test tube collided with his chest shattering into pieces. The white smoke expelled out into the air engulfing Jay. The trio of men landed on the ground and approached the young man, but by that time it was too late. When Jay got up sparks seemed to emanate from his body. He saw the men above and as soon as he did he turned, and ran the other way. AS he ran all anyone could see of him was a blur and lightning. He zoomed down the flat roads, gone from sight in a few seconds.

The trio were left standing there just looking. The other two stared at the man who shot the rocket, and looked him dead in the eye. "YOU IDIOT!" they shouted as the two decked him in his face.

* * *

Egypt  
The jeep stopped, Shiera and Bast stepped out. She gazed out to an excavation site with a hole underground in its centre. "Ms. Sanders? Is that you?" a man said as he walked up the steps to the site.

He was a decently young man, couldn't have been past his early 30's, with jet black hair and eyes the color of the sky. "Yes, and please call me Shiera,"

"I'm Clarence Batson," he said with a grin.

"Oh the head of the excavation team, well what have you found so far?"

"Much more than we though we would, this has not been a waste of money on your part," he said with a big smile and energy in his voice.

"Follow me," he said.

"Bast, stay at the jeep please," She told the old Egyptian man.

"Yes, miss of course,"

The two went down the steps, and began walking toward the hole. As they walked another woman approached them. She had hazel colored hair and matching eyes. Covered in cackey cargo clothes much like Mr. Batson. "Oh right, Ms. Shiera this is my wife, Marilyn,"

Mrs. Batson extended her hand shaking with Shiera. "Thank you so much for funding us like you did. It means the world," Mrs. Batson graciously said.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Batson. I had...my own reason for funding it. Now let's go in," she insisted.

"Of Course let's go," Mr. Batson replied.

The three walked down to the hole, Mrs. Batson grabbed a torch and they descended down the steps into the dark ruins. "We were extremely surprised to find steps leading up to the surface, and they don't even seem that old. We need an expert to be sure, but it's very interesting," Mrs. Batson explained.

They continued to go down until they reached a large chamber. It was completely empty, no other entrances. no items inside, there was nothing. "Where is everything?" Shiera questioned.

"We don't know. However, we did find something interesting," Mr. Batson answered as he then looked and nodded to his wife.

Mrs. Batson walked over to the wall, using the torch to shine light on it. The wall showed strange hieroglyphics, "These markings are fascinating to say the least," Mrs. Batson said.

The wall showed two hawk people flying down from the sky pointing their weapons at a man dressed in black with a lightning bolt down his torso. A man with a beetle head was shooting a blast at the man in black. "Now, we believe that the hawk people might have some connection to Ra, perhaps servants of him or Ra himself. We have a theory that the beetle-man is related to the Khaji-Da scarab we found last year. Although, it was stolen so we can only do so much with that theory," Mrs. Batson explained.

"We're stumped about the man in black though. We don't really have a clue on who he is. It's going to take awhile to understand who or what he is or represents,"

Shiera deeply stared at the hieroglyphics before her, visions began to flood her mind. Images of a great Egyptian palace, a pharaoh unknown to her, the man in black battling with a man in blue, and the man in blue being shot down by a thunderbolt from the heavens. "Ms. Shiera?" Mrs. Batson nudged.

"Hmm?"

"You seemed a bit a drift,"

"Oh, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I was explaining that these other hieroglyphics below show someone, a pharaoh most likely, but we don't know who he is at all. If he is a pharaoh he could be one that we don't know anything about; it could be a major breakthrough,"

"I see," Shiera replied with a forced smirk.

"There's nothing else really out of the ordinary, but this alone could take professionals decades to figure out," Mr. Batson commented.

"Well we still have more to do up top so I suppose we better go back up," Mrs. Batson said.

"Can you give me the torch; I'd like to stay a little longer," Shiera replied.

"Sure thing," Mrs. Batson answered as she handed the torch.

Shiera stared at the wall more. Once the couple finally exited the ancient site she walked up and placed her hand upon the image of one of the hawk people. The ground beneath her began to shake. She turned her head to see parts of the floor move, and what appeared to be tombs rose from the below. There was two, one for a man and another for a woman. She stepped up to the woman's, her visions hit her harder than before. She saw the hot Egyptian sand flow throughout the wind, the man in blue was no longer in his blue attire, one of the hawk-people conversed with him alongside an old man in a white rob and a long white beard. Following that, the visions hit her so fast she couldn't even comprehend them all. She snapped back to reality, pushed the covering off of the tomb revealing a suit of some sort. There was a hawk mask, folded up wings, green pants, a yellow shirt, and a mace. Part of the wall slid out making a new exit. "It's time," Shiera said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bigger Picture

Chapter 3: A Bigger Picture  
Indiana, USA  
The tired old train marches on through the rust belt, along the way you could hear it sputtering and struggling along. No one paid any attention to it. The aged vehicle tugging along the rust belt just as many others like it. The train could've just disappeared and not a soul would've noticed; there was not a soul that would see. It was quiet and alone and in the middle of only god knows where. The only noise emanating from the rusted machine was the two men at the front. They were sitting down in a small room with just two chairs they had brought in the room. Towards the window of the room sat a young man with hair like gold and eyes like jade. Not a wrinkle covered his face, his skin was as smooth as silk, he towered above the man he was speaking to both in height and muscle. The other man was older, age had long ago looked upon his face. He looked shriveled up as he sat in his chair, his hair had turned the color of snow and he was started to lose some of that hair. The two were going back and forth with one another "The government won't even let me know what the hell we're carrying!" the blonde man huffed.

"Look Al, they said it was a risk to the nation or whatever to know so don't worry about it,"

"Okay that only makes me want to know more. Why is it a risk? What kind of risk even is it? Why are they getting us to transport it? Haven't you wondered anything like that?"

"Al I've been working this train since '56 kid, I just take the materials for whoever wherever I need to bring them. I don't ask questions about it, I just take it,"

"But Sam if its such a big risk don't we deserve to know?"

"If they don't want us to know, we just won't know. You're making too big a deal about this Alan besides this is only temporary for you kid don't worry about it too much,"

"Yeah I guess, I don't know seems shady,"

"Kid it's the government everyone of them's a crook,"

Alan sat there for a second pondering what could the government be asking them to carry. As he thought he looked around the small room, seeing the gray and black that dominated it and out of the corner saw, green. He saw a green lantern the emerald light coming from it, and as he was staring it began to glow. Alan's eyes blinked for a few moments and still the lantern glowed. "Hey Sam where did you get the lantern over there?"

"Gift from your grandpa, wanna say gave it to back in '67 maybe '68. It was only a little bit before he died,"

"Did you see it-" Alan began to say as he was cut off by a man bursting through the door. "GUYS THERE'S FLYING PEOPLE IN THE SKY!" the man yelled.

He was very noticeably unkept, his hairy was scruffy with a long pitch black beard and hair flowing down his back sides because of how much of it there was. He wore a used brown jacket anyone could see the stains on its cuffs. The shirt and pants he wore were at least a size too big, and the pants even touched the floor and over his shoes. The shoes he wore were all wore down and looked like they could come apart at any minute. Alan wondered how he even got a job on this train or anywhere to be honest. "Oh god, for the last time Larry no drinking on the job. You should've been fired for that a long time ago. You can't be drunk when you're in charge of the engine room."

Alan's eyes had widened as Sam called out his apparently drunken co-worker. Alan also seemed a bit paler than before given he now knew that a drunkard was in charge of the engine. Sam moved over to Alan and whispered, "Don't worry about this Al. Larry gets like this sometimes, it's ok,"

"I'm really glad on the best of the best are on this train carrying what could be dangerous supplies for the government,"

"NO! Look outside I'm not drunk. Look behind us!" Larry began to shout at the two.

The others did it mainly out of appeasement for the drunkard. When they looked outside their jaws dropped; in the skies behind them were two men dressed in all black, wearing boots with fire coming out letting them fly, and what looked like a small missile on their gauntlets. The men in the sky saw Alan and Sam looking out and shot their missiles at the train workers. "OH GOD!" Sam yelled as he saw the projectiles coming zooming towards them.

For a second the world had frozen for Alan, he couldn't believe what was happening around him. His feet were trembling and his breaths became much deeper. He wanted to move but he couldn't, all he could do for the second was watch the missile, in a few moments it would kill him. Alan thought of his family and everything he would never do. For that one second of time, he began to weep. Right as the missile was about to hit the green lantern glowed once more, and then it hit.

"Ugh, oh god," Alan grunted out.

He was lying on the ground, and could barely move his body. His clothes were torn and his body covered in burns. He began to crawl along in the rubble as he did he grabbed hold of his side. It took him a minute just to move a few inches, and he didn't even think about trying to stand. All he could see was burned pieces of metal and the earth below scorched. "SAM! LARRY!" he cried.

There was no response. "LARRY! *cough *SAM! PLEASE!"

Still not a man on this Earth heard his pleas, and the only sound Alan heard was the harsh cold sound of the wind. "SOMEONE ANSWER ME PLEASE!" he screamed with all his injured lungs could muster.

"DEADMEN CANNOT ANSWER ALAN SCOTT!" boomed a voice nearby.

"Who said that? Where's *cough* everyone else?"

"I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE GREEN FLAME! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Alan did as the voice said and with a tinge of pain moved his head to see in front of him, and saw the green lantern from before. "...Are you? ….Are you the *cough* lantern?" Alan managed to stammer out.

"AS I SAID MORTAL, I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE GREEN FLAME!"

"Oh god am I going crazy" Alan whispered to himself before asking, "Well...what are you here for flame spirit?"

"I SHALL BESTOW MY MAGIC 3 TIMES ON THIS PLANET! ONCE, FOR LIFE, SECOND, FOR DEATH, AND THIRDLY, FOR POWER!"

"Oh please don't me its the second oh lord please! I don't want to die, not yet, not now!" Alan pled as tears began forming out of the corners of his eyes.

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU ALAN SCOTT! IF YOU KNEW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATTACK WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO DO TO THEM?"

Alan sat there for a moment not saying anything. He looked at the flame, tightened his brow, and his head tilt a bit. He then looked at the ground and ruble around him, sat for an another moment and said, "Serve them justice,"

From the lantern shot out a green light that covered Alan. The mist completely encompassed him, and Alan could feel his wounds being healed. The burns went away as if they were never there. When the mist went away he stood up, completely fine like the explosion never happened. "What did you do to me?" he asked in confusion.

"YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE GIFT OF POWER ALAN SCOTT! YOU MUST USE IT WISELY! THIS WILL BE MY FINAL ACT UPON YOUR WORLD!"

Out of the lantern another beam of green light shot out of it. The ray hitting Alan's hand, and a green ring magically formed on his finger. The ring was in the shape of the lantern, and Alan could feel the energy emanating from it. More green energy from the ring veiled itself over his body and formed a green suit with a lantern in the middle and a green domino mask over his face. After this he looked back at the lantern, its green light had gone out. He walked about the area of the wreckage, he couldn't find Larry or Sam's bodies. "There's probably not anything left of them," Alan said to himself.

Alan took another gaze at the ring and upon looking at it he knew what he must do. "I'm going to find whoever did this," he said as he clenched his fist and looked up at the sky. Emerald energy shot out of his ring into the sky extending for what seemed to be miles.

From behind him, Alan heard electrical sparks coming, and fast. He turned, "Is that...a lightning cloud running toward me?"

The cloud start in eye's view several yards away. There was nothing more than sparks and dust anyone could see looking at it. As it got closer the cloud came to an abrupt stop in front of Alan, and out of the dust cloud appeared to be one man. He appeared to be very young, with hair like the night sky and eyes like the ocean's waves. He was panting from all the running he must've been doing. "Um, who are you?" Alan asked.

"Name's Jay, um where am I?"

"Well, Indiana is all I can tell you,"

"I ran that far, Christ I'm faster than I thought, uh what's with you and the green suit there and that light coming out of your ring?"

"It's...complicated"

"You just saw my run at super speed can't be that weird green man,"

"My name is Alan and well, these guys that were flying and had missiles on their wrists attacked me and now I have weird abilities,"

"WAIT REALLY! That happened to me to were they all in black?"

"Yea,"

"Its the same guys,"

"Wait really?"

"There can't be that many people like that going around."

"Well I have a feeling that this light will lead me to them, I can't explain it but I have a feeling,"

"Alright let's go,"

"What?"

"Let's go see where they're at"

"Alright let's go" Alan said with a smirk on his face.

Alan then began to float into the air above the two, himself and Jay at awe.

"You can fly?"

"Apparently so,"

Jay began to dash on the ground and Alan in the sky, following the path hoping to find those who are behind the recent events in their lives.


End file.
